Child of spring and winter: Friend or foe
by guardien of imagination
Summary: Jane biggest dream is about to come true ,she is going out into the world to help Jack with e then meets Mavis a sprit child just like her.But Mavis is not who she says she is ,she has a dark secret and needs Jane to put her plans into action. But is this really Mavis's plan or is she simply a puppet being pulled by a string?.
1. The banner

_**First off I would like to apologise for any spelling ,grammar or punctuation mistakes before hand and second I hope you enjoy my second storey. **_

Rapunzel had never been more focused on anything before. She had to get this perfect. She had no idea how long she had been working on it ,time seemed to stand still when she painted. She finally snapped out of it when she heard the voice of her husband.

"Hey what you up to?". Jack asked as he walked over to were she was working.

"Don't move step back slowly". Rapunzel said stretching out her hand to stop him.

Jack looked down and saw what he nearly stepped on. Lying across the floor was a huge piece of paper that Jack could have sworn was as long as Rapunzels hair. The paper was covered in detailed images of snowflakes ,flowers and Tooth's fairies.

"The paint is still wet if you stand on it I will kill you". Rapunzel said as she stood up. Her usual clean lavender dress was covered in paint splatters.

"What is it?". Jack asked gesturing towards the paper.

"It's a banner for Jane's Birthday, I've been working on it for hours at least I thinks it's been hours you know how I get when I paint". Rapunzel replied as she tucked the lose pits of hair which had escaped her braid behind her ear.

Jack just stood and stared at her. It was at times like this when he realised how stupid he was to not have fallen in love with her sooner. When ever she was covered in paint and sweat Jack saw the real Rapunzel ,not the well behaved by the book guardian who most of the world knew .He saw the funniest ,most talented person in the world .He saw the best mother and wife anyone could have.

"Jack honey are you ok?". Rapunzel asked as she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh sorry". Jack replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You know how I get when I think about you". Jack smiled and looked into her eyes.

Rapunzel giggled and kissed him. Once again time stood still as the world's most perfect couple shared another one of their magical kisses. After what seemed like years Rapunzel finally pulled away from Jack and dragged him over to a seat in the corner. Jack yawned and put his arm around her .Rapunzel laughed at how cheesy that move was.

"Can you believe that she's fifteen?". Rapunzel said as she stared at the banner drying on the floor.

"I know seems like only yesterday she was born .I remember everything about that day". Jack smiled at the memory.

"How could we not". Said Rapunzel as she too smiled at the memory .Her mind whet back fifteen years ago to when her life changed forever.

Start of flashback :

Jack passed back and forth he kept looking up the stairs waiting for Tooth or Merida to come out of his bedroom were is wife was having his child. As he went back and forth a thick layer of frost began to cover the floor.

The guardians and Hiccup just stood and stared at him .They wanted to say something but no one knew what to say. The only sound was the occasional growl from Toothless.

"I'm sure everything will be ok Jack". Hiccup finally said .

Jack stopped and stared at him like he had was wearing a hat of rats.

"He is right Jack Tooth and Merida will take good care of Rapunzel ".North said .Once again Jack looked at him like he was mad.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was sitting up in bed sweating like a pig. Not long now and she would need to push.

She looked at Tooth who was holding her had ready for her to squeeze when the pain began again.

"Ok its close you need to push now Punzi". Rapunzel heard Merida say. Her voice full of fear. Rapunzel knew Merida wished she had chosen Tooth to do this part but in her heart Rapunzel knew she had made the right choice.

For some time Rapunzel said nothing and just looked at Tooth and Merida who just stared back at her with awkward smiles. In their eyes Rapunzel could see they were ready to help her no matter what happened.

"I'm ready". Rapunzel whispered. With that she began to push.

Back downstairs Jack was back to pacing again. He hadn't said anything to North or Hiccup and Bunny just knew to stay quite .Sandy just stood in the corner and looked around the room and after getting a evil look from Jack Toothless stopped growling and rolled into a ball.

Suddenly the silence of the room was broken by the sound of Tooth shouting from the top of the stairs .

"Jack ,Jack". Tooth shouted as she flew down the stairs. Her voice full of excitement.

"What is it?". Bunny asked before Jack could ask.

"She was talking to me kangaroo". Jack said with a cheeky smile .The first smile to appear on his face in the last few hours.

"You're a dad you have a baby girl". Tooth screamed.

Jack just stood and stared at her .Everyone was shocked at how calm he was. Finally Jack stood back like he had just been pushed and was trying to find his balance.

"What I am doing hear ?I have a daughter waiting for me". Jack said before rushing up the stairs towards the room he shared with Rapunzel.

For awhile he just stood in front of the door and listened .He couldn't hear any crying which he guessed was good. He took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw changed his life .

There sitting up in bed with Merida's arm around her was Rapunzel still breathing heavily and still covered in sweat.

Merida looked up and for the first time she smiled at him( the first time she smiled at him without making fun of him first).

"What took you so long?". Merida whispered as she got up off the bed and walked over to him.

Jack ignored her and began walking over the were his new baby was. Without saying anything Merida tiptoed out the room and quietly closed the door.

"She's perfect". Said Jack as he sat next to Rapunzel .

"I know just look at her". Rapunzel whispered .

"What do you want to call her?". Jack asked as he stroked his daughters red face.

"I don't know we'll come up with something soon". Rapunzel replied as she kissed her flowers forehead.

End of flash back:

Jack and Rapunzel smiled .

"Boy were we wrong". Jack said as he looked at Rapunzel who just smiled back.

"You got that right". She replied.


	2. The best present ever

For some time Jack and Rapunzel just sat talking about Jane .Who was of course their favourite topic. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from above them.

"Hi mum ,hi dad". The voice said .

Jack and Rapunzel looked up and saw their daughter flying down.

Rapunzel looked at the banner still drying on the floor and her eyes grow wider.

"Hi flower". Rapunzel said quickly before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away from the banner.

"Did you have fun with Tooth?". Jack asked as he rolled up the banner.

"Oh yeah I did ,I was wondering what are you giving me for my birthday tomorrow?". Jane asked smiling at her mother.

"Do you really think we're going to tell you?". Jack asked as he placed the rolled up decorations on the table .

"Can't blame a girl for trying". Jane replied as she pulled her mothers hands off her shoulders.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner snowflake". Jack said gesturing toward the stairs.

"Ok". Jane flew up the stairs. since she got her staff last year she had hardly walked (except the time she was grounded for not telling her parents about driving the slay).

Later that night the guardians and gods were all sat at the table for dinner. What surprised everyone was that Merida and Jack were being kind to each other. Rapunzel had put a lot of effort into this dinner. She made enough food to feed a thousand guardians. The table was covered in every type of food you could think of (except eel for sake of Toothless). She even grilled a giant fish just for Toothless.

The dinning room was filled with the voices of the guardians. The noise only died down when Merida tapped a fork against her glass. Every one turned to face Merida except Toothless who was preoccupied with his fish.

"I would like to propose toast to Jane". Merida announced.

Everyone turned their attention to Jane who was sitting between Jack and Rapunzel. Her usual pale complexion was turning bright red.

"Now she may be the daughter of one of the most annoying people I know". Merida began.

Jack just scowled at her while everyone else smiled.

"But she is one special kid . She has the heart of her mother and the charm of her father and like her mother she has about a hundred talents but what I think is her best is the fact that she has a talent for never giving up and it's for that reason I'm proud to be her god mother. To Jane.". Merida said raising her glass.

"TO JANE". The guardian shouted together.

Jane just smiled and blushed. She looked around the table and thought about how lucky she was to have everyone hear in her life.

"And that's not all". Rapunzel said as she stood up.

"As you all know tomorrow Jane turns fifteen and she will become immortal". Rapunzel began. Once again the room was filled with sound of cheering.

"But she has never gone outside. I know how it feels to be cut off from the world so Jack and I have talked about it and decided". Rapunzel stopped and looked at Jack who stood up as well.

"Tomorrow is the first day of winter for America so I will be taking Jane with me. That is if she wants to". Jack said.

Everyone turned their attention to Jane even Toothless forgot about his fish for a second.

For some time the room was quite until finally Jane also stood up and hugged her father.

"yes ,yes, yes I would love to do that". Jane screamed as she hugged Jack even tighter.

Once again the room was full of cheering.

"Ok so be up bright and early we need to start before everyone wakes up ".Jack said as Jane let him go.

The rest of the meal went on with out another speeches. When everyone had gone to bed Jane, Jack and Rapunzel had just finished cleaning away the plaits and the fish bones Toothless had generously left them.

"Ok well that's that done". Rapunzel said as she passed Jack the last plait to put away.

"I think I now know why you're the only one who cooks". Jane said facing her mother.

"Why's that?". Rapunzel asked .

"Because you don't mind cleaning up afterwards". Jane replied.

"Very funny why you don't you get ready for bed we'll be there in a minute". Rapunzel said crossing her arms.

Jane flew up the stairs leaving her mother.

A few minutes later Jack and Rapunzel made their way up the stairs towards Jane's room . When they got in Jane was sitting up in bed waiting for them .She was wearing her usual night wear ,a extra large dark purple T shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"So you looking forward to tomorrow ?". Jack asked as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Are you kidding me yes .I can't believe this is finally happing". Jane said as she hugged he pillow.

"Well I'm really glad that you're going to see the world long before I did". Rapunzel said .The happiness leaving her face as she thought about her past life were Gothal had kept her hidden way for so long.

Jane stocked her mother hand. She knew all about the evil woman who kept her mother locked away for years just so she could stay young and beautiful forever. But there was one problem Rapunzel had an unbeatable desire for freedom and that's what helped her get out. Well their was that thief who did kind of lend a hand but Jane didn't like to think about him .Mostly because they got married in the end and Jane didn't like the idea of her mum being with someone who wasn't her dad.

"So remember bright and early tomorrow ok snowflake". Jack said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I know don't worry". Jane said.

Jack and Rapunzel just laughed.

"Were your parents it's our job to worry ". Rapunzel said as she kissed Jane's forehead.

Jane just smiled and climbed under the covers as Jack and Rapunzel walked over to the door.

"Good night flower we love you". Rapunzel whispered as she blew a kiss in the direction of the bed.

"Love you too". Jane replied.

Before leaving Jack waved his staff and in a split second the room was full of snow. Each flake had "Jane Frost" engraved on it.

"Thanks dad". Jane whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. I'm scared

Jack and Rapunzel were asleep in bed when Jane came in. As usual Jack had his arms rapped around Rapunzel just as he always did when they slept.

As she tiptoed over to the bed Jane was careful not to stand on her mothers hair which was covering the floor. When she reached the bed Jane looked down at her sleeping parents ,she hoped one day to find love like the one they shared.

After a second of smiling Jane waved her staff and caused the sleeping couple to be attached by a great gust of cold wind ,which cased them to wake up with a gasp.

"Morning guys ready dad?". Said Jane as she sat on the floor beside her mother.

Jack and Rapunzel groaned and fell back onto their pillows.

"Your daughter is awake". Rapunzel said to Jack with a groin.

"Until sunrise she's your daughter". Jack replied as he dropped a pillow on his face like the stubborn teenager he was (Physically anyway).

Jane sighed and scowled at her farther .

"Guardian of fun ,right is it possible that he got someone else centre?". She said under her breath.

"I heard that". Jack said .His voice muffled under the pillow.

"Well you did say bright and early". Jane said as she jumped on the bed and crossed her legs.

Jack throw the pillow on the floor and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"When I say bright and early I mean when I can be bothered to get up I do not mean two in the morning". Jack replied as he sat up in bed.

"Well the time could be different in America for all you know it could be the afternoon over there". Jane said with a cheeky smile (identical to her fathers).

"Snowflake I have been around for a few hundred years, and in that time I have learnt when I should go and do my thing .Now is not the time". Jack said as he fell back on to the mattress.

After realising she was going to have to wait Jane fell back into an old habit. She dropped her staff on the floor and curled up under the covers in between her parents. After a second or two Jack and Rapunzel fell back into their old habit and wrapped their arms around her .This had always been their own quite way of saying "We love you and will always be hear for you".

After a few hours of deep sleep Jane was awoken by a freezing cold gust of wind. When she sat up Jane saw Rapunzel and Jack standing at the end of the bed smiling.

"Not so fun when it happens to you is it?". Rapunzel asked smirking.

Jane just sat and stared at her parents who were still in their night wear. Rapunzel was wearing her light pink ,silk night gown that went a little bit below her knees. Jack Wore a pair of baggy black track suit bottoms and a dark blue shirt with 67 painted on it( a wedding present from Hiccup who never had an eye for fashion).

"you are so immature". Jane said as she claimed out of her parents bed.

"So you don't want to go out after all?". Jack asked as he picked up Jane's staff from the floor.

"I love you I will be ready in a minute". Jane shouted as she grabbed her staff and ran out the room to get dressed.

Half an hour later Jane, Jack and Rapunzel were eating breakfast. Jack and Jane was dressed but Rapunzel was still in her night gown. Her long hair spread across the floor.

"That's a health hazed you know mum". Jane said to her mother pointing to the hair rapped around the table leg(no one knew how that happened, Jane blamed the elf's).

"Do you want to give me a lecture or do you want breakfast?". Rapunzel asked as she placed another pancake on her plait.

"Sorry". Jane said as she stuffed the pancake in her mouth.

"I can't believe you made pancakes with out us". Said a male voice.

Rapunzel turned to see Hiccup and Merida scowling at them with their hands on their hips.

"Sorry guys but we had to hurry me and dad need to go soon". Jane said as she walked over to hug her godparents.

"Oh so you don't want the present we have for you?". Merida said with a smile as she handed Jane a soft package with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Ok were do you hide these things did you have this when you came in?". Jane asked looking at the parcel. Her mind went back to last year when she defeated Mordu .When the Guardians prepared to fight Merida handed Jane a sword which she could have sworn was not there before.

"Just open it snowflake". Jack said as he sipped his coffee.

Jane sat on the floor with her legs crossed and tore open the gift .When she had shredded the paper to pieces her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Right there in her hands was a dark blue hoodie just like Jack's.

"I love it thank you so much". Jane screamed as she hugged her godparents so hard it nearly killed them ( if they weren't immortal that is).

"Well don't just stand there put it on". Rapunzel said as Jack came and put his arm around her.

Jane smiled and pulled the hoodie over her head and then pulled her long snow white braid out.

"How do I look ?".Jane asked as she turned to her father. His approval was what she really wanted.

"You look great .A real chip off the old block". Jack said as he pulled the hood over her head.

"So are you ready to go". Rapunzel asked as she fiddled with her long locks( something she did when she was stressed).

"Lets do this". Jane said as she grabbed her dad's icy cold hand.

Rapunzel just smiled and picked up the snow globe that North had left out for them. She shock the globe , whispered the destination then throw it into the corner. Suddenly there was a glowing portal that looked like it lead to a small town. This was Jane's first glimpse into the outside world.

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's arm and forced him to face her.

"I need you to promise you won't let her out of your sight". Rapunzel whispered to him.

"Don't worry I won't". Jack said as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Dad I'm scared". Jane said .This interrupted their kiss.

"Listen I know it's scary .I felt like this too when I tried to leave the tower but you need to swallow that fear take a deep breath and jump". Rapuzel said as she hugged Jane to reassure her.

"I love you". Jane said into her mothers shoulder.

"I love you more". Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most". Rapunzel whispered as she let her go.

"I'm ready". Jane whispered to her dad as she put her free hand in the pocket of her new jumper.

"Ladies first". Jack said as he gestured towards the portal.

Jane walked over the to portal took a deep breath and jumped.

Suddenly she was on the roof of a house which was facing a quite road. A second later Jack was standing behind her smiling.

"Welcome to the outside world". He said ,this just made hum smile even more.

After fifteen years of dreaming about it and reading about it Jane was finally there the outside world. It was even more beautiful then she imagined. Jane couldn't understand why her mother seemed so worried. The outside world was beautiful what could go wrong?.


	4. Mavis

That day was the best day Jack and Jane had ever had. Before they began their work Jack gave Jane a personal tour of Burgess .He showed her the lack where he was reborn and were Tooth punched Pitch so hard his tooth came out. That was always her favourite part of the storey.

"This is so cool you were reborn right hear and this is were you saved your sister". Jane said as she flew around the frozen lake.

"I know this has always been an important place to me". Jack said as he began to skate on the ice. He smiled to himself he was happy to finally be able to share this with her.

"This is so amazing dad". Jane said smiling .But then that smile despaired.

"Hay what's wrong?". Jack asked as he twisted her round to face him.

"It was because of this place that you were alone for 300 years. I mean if you hadn't gone ice skating hear you would have been able to go home and….".Jane said before she was cut off by her fathers icy hand being placed over her mouth.

"Don't say that it was because of this place I became who I am now ,if I wasn't like this I would never have met your mum and you would never have been born .So what happened hear over 400 years ago was a good thing because of it I lost a family yes but I found true love and I gained a child". Jack said as he kissed Jane's forehead.

Jane giggled and then smiled at him.

"Now why don't we start and give these kids the best snow day ever". Jack said as he gestured towards the sky.

"Race you there". Jane shouted before shooting up like a bullet into the sky.

"That's my girl". Jack whispered to himself before joining her in the sky.

Later that day Jack and Jane were sitting on the roof of what looked like a closed burger stand. The sun was going down but children could still be seen playing in the streets. Every time a parent came out to call a child Jane would smile because every time someone called them in the children would cry out "Five more minutes mom it's so much fun out hear".

"Do you get this feeling all the time?". Jane asked as she sat crossed legged with her hands in her new hoodie's pockets(which was starting to get frosty).

"What feeling?". Jack asked as he sat next to her with his staff over his shoulder.

"This feeling this warm ,fuzzy feeling when you watch them play?". Jane whispered still looking at the children.

"Well to be honest there's different versions of it. For example the feeling you have right now watching them play but there's also the feeling I have when I'm with your mum but my favourite is the feeling I had when I first saw you the night you were born that was the best version". Jack said as he playfully punched her in the arm like he did with Hiccup.

Before Jane could punch him back something caught her eye down below. Something was flying around the lake only it was small and black. Jane turned and noticed her dads attention was focused on the kids, seeing a chance to investigate Jane slowly grabbed her staff and quietly jumped down and flew towards the strange object.

But when she reached the lake the flying object was gone and instead Jane saw a girl who looked around her age sliding across the ice .She had pale skin like Jane and raven black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black dress with red and black striped tights and red trainers. It wasn't Jane's style but it seemed to work on her. Jane had to admit how ever that she loved the shoes.

"Hi ".Jane said before relishing she would properly not be able to see her .But to her surprise the girl turned around and smiled at her. She could see her.

"Hi I'm Mavis". She said.

"I'm Jane Frost". Jane replied as she stuck her hand out for Mavis to shake .

"Frost as in related to Jack Frost?". Mavis asked. Her pale face light up like on of North's Christmas trees.

"He's my dad .So how can you see me ?".Jane asked as she swung her staff over her shoulder like her father.

"I'm a sprit too I'm the spirit of thunder storms". Mavis said smiling.

"So who are your parents?". Jane asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Um well you see my mom is..". She was cut off by a voice from behind them.

"Jane Frost do not do that again your mother may be loving by she can be vicious when she want to and if she finds out that …..".Jack paused when he saw Mavis.

"Sorry dad this is Mavis she's a sprit like us". Jane pointed her staff in Mavis's direction. Mavis just smiled and waved at him.

"Hi I'm a big fan of your work Mr Frost". Mavis said as she shock Jack's hand which only confused him more.

"Call me Jack". He said with a confused tone. There was something strange about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So who's your mom who can be loving but vicious?". Mavis asked Jane but her attention was on Jack. This made him uncomfortable.

"Rapunzel". Jane replied not noticing where Mavis was looking.

"The god of spring I heard she was never mean let alone vicious". Mavis said truing to face Jane.

"Trust me you don't know her like we do you do not want to make that woman mad". Jack said as he put his arm around Jane in a over protective manner.

"Especially if she's in the kitchen". Jane said as she turned to her father. They both laughed at the memory of Rapunzel threatening Bunny with her frying pan after he tried to eat some of her cookies( that was nothing compared to what she did to Eugene of course ).

"So Mavis how old are you?". Jack asked as his confused tone returned to his voice.

"I'm fifteen it's my birthday today". Mavis said as he tucked some of her raven black hair behind her pale ear ( which was strangely pointed at the top).

"No way it's my birthday too". Jane said as she realised herself from Jack protective grip.

"Holy rabies you're my age". Mavis shrieked her voice full of excitement.

"Hay would you like to come back to the Pole with us for dinner my mum is making chicken?". Jane said as she grabbed Mavis's hand .

"Really?". Mavis asked looking back and forth between Jack and Jane.

"Really can she dad?". Jane looked at her father with puppy dog eyes she knew he wouldn't be able to say no if she used them and she was right .

"I guess that would be ok but we have to fly back can you fly Mavis?". Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck . He was regretting his decision already.

Jane turned towards Mavis who just smiled and nodded at her.

"You bet I can". Mavis said as she walked away from them.

Second later Mavis despaired in a puff of purple smoke and in her place was a small ,fluffy bat.

"You can turn into a bat?". Jane asked her voice full of excitement.

"I sure can". Mavis said in a small but cute bat voice that made Jane just want to hug her until her eyes came out of her head.

"So shall we get going?". Jack said as he began to hover above the frozen water.

The two girls nodded and flew into the air leaving Jack hovering above the frozen lake.

Jack stared up at the moon which was becoming clearer and clearer as the sun disappeared.

"Manny there's something very odd about that girl I have a feeling something very bad is going to happen". Jack said as he looked up .Now more then ever he hoped Manny would talk to him but he stayed silent just like he did all those years ago.

Jack sighed ,excepting he wasn't going to get anything out of him he soared throw the air to catch up with the girls.

Little did he know he was right something bad was going to happen and Mavis would be the cause of it.


	5. Who is she?

The dinning room at the Pole was unrecognisable. The roof was covered in balloons and the floor was covered in glitter and in every corner there was a magnificent bouquet of flowers arranged by Rapunzel. Above the dining table was Sandy and Tooth who were each holding a corner of the banner Rapunzel had made the other day. It was now complete with "Happy Birthday" written on it in big curly letters.

"Ok a little more to the left , no Sandy not your left my left". Rapunzel said looking up to her friend who were becoming inpatient.

"Punzi they have been up there for twenty minutes now it looks straight let them come down". North told her with his hand on his hips.

" He's right any way we need there help down hear I only have so much air in my lungs to blow up the rest of these balloons". Merida called out from the other end of the room. She was surrounded by ribbons and deflated balloons.

"Fine you guys can come down it looks ok". Rapunzel called from below. She still thought that it should be more to the left.

"You know I can't believe that they left without us being hear first I think we all should have been hear". Bunny said as he placed a basket of Easter eggs down as a centre peace.

"Well I'm sorry but someone was excited to go". A voice from behind them said .

The guardians turned to see Jack and Jane smiling at them .Behind them was Mavis.

"So did you guys have fun". Merida said as she hugged Jane and punched Jack. Her smile despaired when she saw Mavis.

"Who's this?". Rapunzel asked as she gestured to Mavis.

"Jane made a friend and invited her for dinner ,turns out it's her birthday too". Jack said .The confused tone from the lake had returned to his voice.

"I'm Mavis and can I just say it's a an honour to meet you all especially the members of the season council". Mavis said as she approached Merida and Rapunzel who backed away like she had a disease.

"So you're a sprite too?". Hiccup asked he tried to hold Toothless back ( who was growling at Mavis).

"I am I'm the sprite of thunder storms". Mavis answered.

"Jane why don't you show Mavis your room dinners nor ready yet". Rapunzel said .Her voice had a faint mask of joy covering it.

"Cool come on Mavis ".Jane said as she hugged her dad to say thanks for today.

"It was nice to meet you all and thank you for having me ".Mavis said in a quite voice that made the hair on everyone's neck stand up.

Jane gestured towards the stairs and Mavis followed he. Before they reached the top Jane turned to the guardians and said.

"By the way the place looks amazing I love the banner mum nice job".

But before anyone could comment the girls had diapered into Jane's room.

For some time the room was quite.

"Ok raise you hand if you think that girl is bad news". Hiccup said and broke the silence.

"Come on guys she might be nice I mean true she is kind of creepy but she may be a good friend for her". Tooth said trying to sound positive but everyone knew she was full of doubt.

"Well I don't know who she is but what I do know is that it's Jane's birthday and we need to make it special so everyone put on a smile and act festive for our girl and her …..friend". Bunny announced .everyone one just nodded and smiled at him.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the confusion began. Except Rapunzel who pulled Jack into a corner .

"I have a feeling there is something very wrong with that girl please tell me you feel it too?". She said to him. Jack could have sworn that she was almost in tears.

"I know I feel it too I mean she hasn't done anything bad but it's just how she acting around us like she up to something ".Jack said looking up at were Jane's room was.

"There's something dark about her should we say something to her I mean she is our daughter and we can't let her get hurt". Rapunzel whispered as she fell into Jack arms.

"Everything will be ok". Jack whispered to her as he rubbed her back.

"You know something just occurred to me when Jane first saw Mavis were you watching her like I asked you to?". Rapunzel asked him as she pushed him away.

Jack looked at her and bit his lip.

"I wouldn't say I took my eyes off her more like for a few seconds my undivided attention was divided". Jack said as he took a few steps away from her.

Rapunzel just stared at him her arms crossed.

"Hay have I told you how much I love ?".Jack said in an attempt to change the subject (it didn't work).

"I love you too that's why I'm going to wait until you least expect it to get you back". Rapunzel said as she walked away from Jack leaving him full of fear.

"That's why I'm not married to much drama". Hiccup said as he patted Jack on the shoulder to reassure him.

"Yes that's why your not married". Jack said his voice full of sarcasms.


	6. Getting ready

Jane led Mavis into her room and closed the door behind her. Mavis looked around in ore at the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It took all her strength not to sit down on the silver painted four poster bed which was pushed next to the window that was impossible to see out of because it was covered in snow. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the book case that took up half the wall which was packed with thick copies of every fairytale Mavis had been told . She even noticed that there a few different version of the storey of Rapunzel.

"Why do you have so many books? ". Mavis asked as she tried to pull a tatted copy of the Little Mermaid from its place on the shelf.

"I don't know I just love reading you know most fairytales are about real sprits like the Little Mermaid .She's the spirit of the ocean, Ariel is like best friends with Tooth". Jane replied as she opened the book and turned to the page she was looking for. She passed the book to Mavis and pointed at the painting of a red haired girl with a green tail sitting on some moonlight pale rocks. Mavis looked closely at the picture and saw that the sprit was looking Longley at a grand castle in the distance.

"I was told that she lived on land after her father made her human". Mavis said confused as she squeezed the book back into its tight home on the middle shelf.

"Well you see what happened was that when the prince married someone else, instead of returning to home because you see she was human to begin with she killed herself by jumping off a cliff. After that the man in the moon took pity on her and gave her, her life back and she became the guardian of the lost". Jane replied as she began untying her silver braid.

"The lost what does that mean and if she was human then how come she a mermaid at the beginning of the storey?". Mavis asked.

"It means that she looks after people who died at sea you know she helps them to the other side and I'm not sure why the storey is how it is. I guess someone thought it would be a better storey if she was a mermaid to begin with and not a servant who worked in the castle". Jane replied as she pulled her new hoddie over her head.

For sometime Mavis stayed quiet and continued to look around the room. As she did she thought about what Jane said, was it true that there could be a different version of the stories she had heard all her life? .Stories were there wasn't always a happily ever after or a true loves kiss. This made her blood run cold because she hadn't always had a happy life but the fairytales she would read till the early hours of the morning made her think that maybe the world wasn't full of evil like her mother had told her . But after hearing what Jane had said she began to think that the world she had believed to have been gone for good , the world which had destroyed so many of her kind maybe wasn't it was still there and this made Mavis more determined to do what she had been sent here to do.

"So Jane what's your mothers storey then?". Mavis asked with her back to Jane.

"Oh well we do have some time I suppose I could tell you sit down". She replied, gesturing towards the bed.

Mavis obeyed and sat crossed legged on the bed. Jane sat next to her and told her Rapunzels storey. She told her about Gothal and how she kept her looked away for eighteen years. Whenever she mentioned Gothal Jane noticed that Mavis expression would change as if she had just been slapped across the face and was holding back tears but she thought nothing of it. She told her about how her mother had dreamed of seeing the floating lights which would fly across the sky every year on her birthday but found out that they were really lanterns that the king and queen (Rapunzels real mother and father) would send into the night sky hopping one day she would come home. She also told her about how she met the wanted thief Eugene (but she left out the part where they kissed after he came back to life even after he had cut her hair).

"Wow that's really cool so how did she become a guardian?". Mavis asked.

"Well what happed was my mum and Eugene went out for a pick nick by a lake and there were some kids playing by the water. Suddenly my mum heard screaming, one of the kids had fallen in the water so she jumps in to save her. She gets the kid out but she couldn't get herself out because the current was too strong. But when Manny saw what he had done she brought her back as sprit. A few years later she joins the guardians and the season council with Merida and Hiccup. At this time she and dad don't really get on. So then a hundred years after dad becomes the guardian of fun Pitch Black attacks and at one point he's got mum and dad captured and that's when the feelings come out. Turns out mum and dad have loved each other for few years but never really had the courage to say anything because they thought the other hated them. They defeat Pitch a few years later dad proposes three weeks after the wedding mum finds out that she's pregnant with yours truly". Jane said, by the time she was finished she was out of breath.

"Wow that's some storey". Mavis stated as she jumped off the bed.

"I know right? .So enough about mum and dad what do you want to wear tonight I'm thinking something red and sort?." Jane asked as she opened her wardrobe.

"What are you talking about can't I wear this?". Mavis asked.

"It's our fifteenth birthday we need to look special. I have the perfect dress for you, hear you go". Jane said as she handed Mavis a dark red dress.

Mavis was about to object but she them took a good look at the garment. The dress was strapless and had a detailed pattern of flowers swirly around the hem of the skirt.

"It beautiful thanks for letting me borrow it". Mavis screamed with joy as she hugged Jane before quickly pulling away.

"You can keep it if you like". Jane said as she chose another dress from her wardrobe.

Mavis's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You're just giving it to me?". She asked. It was almost too good to be true but she had to make sure that she heard her right.

"Of course in fact it's a birthday present from me your new friend".

"You think we're friends?". Mavis whispered. Her face half covered with the dress she held onto like a safety blanket.

"We are aren't we I mean do you want to be?". Jane asked.

"Yes , yes I do". Mavis replied.

"Then we are now go get changed I can't wait to see how the dress looks on you". Jane shrieked as she pointed toward the door to the bathroom.

Once again Mavis obeyed and entered the bathroom and locked the door behind. She looked in the mirror and she couldn't help but smile. She looked down at the dress draped over the marble sink and then trued back to the mirror.

"I have a friend ". She whispered to the reflection.

For the first time since she had met Jane the smile on her face was not fake. Right there on her sickly pale face was a real smile which soon despaired when the owner remembered what it was that she come there to do.

"I can't let her down not now, not again". The owner whispered to the reflection before untie her shoes.


	7. Mavis's mother

Meanwhile down stairs the guardians were putting the finishing touches on the party. Only four of the guardians had really put in an effort o look good. Rapunzel was wearing a golden, strapless dress that reached her ankles. The dress had an embodied sun pattern along the bottom of the skirt and around the waist. She couldn't do much with her hair so Rapunzel simply untied it and retied it until finally she put some fresh flowers in it. Tooth being covered feathers didn't really were cloths so she simply wore hundreds of tiny white flowers in the feather on her head. Merida had her untameable hair tied into a tight plait which was tied with a dark green ribbon to match her dress. Her dress was a more elegant version of her usual one only this one was made of light blue silk and had a golden strap and her waste which had the crest of Glamdrombroce ( COULD SOMEONE LET ME KNOW IF I SPELT THAT WRONG) embodied on it. Finally Hiccup who had surprised everyone with his attempt was wearing a modern dark brown shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans complete with a single brown boot on his one good foot.

"I can't believe you sometimes". Rapunzel shouted at Jack who was leaning against the door in the far corner.

"What have I done now?". Jack asked with his usual playful voice which he knew would make Rapunzel melt and forgive him for whatever he had done.

"You didn't even try to look good for the lass, even Hiccup tried and he never cares about cloths". Merida declared gesturing towards Hiccup who was making sure Toothless didn't have anything in his teeth.

"Well to be honest I don't think Jane will notice because I have said before that even though I love her I'm not that big on fashion". Jack replied before jumping on to the tip of his staff. He looked down at Rapunzel and Merida who just smiled and walked away.

"Well he has been wearing the same hoodie for over a hundred years now and to be honest I never really expect much from the lad". Merida said causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"Well I think we're ready now do you two want to go get the girls?". Rapunzel asked facing Merida and Hiccup. The thought of having Mavis join them was also most too much for her to bare but Rapunzel just kept smiling.

Merida and Hiccup nodded and headed toward the stairs to get to Jane's room.

Back in her room Jane and Mavis were just about ready when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in". Jane called as she stood up and smoothed out her dress. Her dress was a light blue and reached her ankles it had long sleeves which were covered in glittering snowflakes. Her hair was down and straightened .Since last year Jane's hair had now reached the back of her knees. She had hoped this would mean that she would have her full healing powers but she was wrong, she could still only heal miner cuts and bruises.

When Merida and Hiccup entered the room they stopped and stared at the two girls.

"Wow you girls look fantastic". Hiccup said as he put his arm around Jane.

"I don't think fantastic is the right word more like stunning, spectacular, breath taking some were along those lines". Merida corrected him while a sly smile on her face.

Jane just smiled and laughed at her. Then her smile diapered and she turned to face Hiccup.

"You're not going to do what you did last year are you?". She asked.

"What happened last year?". Mavis asked.

"Well those two". Jane began as she pulled herself away from Hiccup and pointed to him and Merida.

"They stood at the top of the stairs and did a big embarrassing speech before I came in and totally embarrassed me". She continued and she placed her elbow on Mavis's shoulder.

"You're taking all the fun out of being god parents of, course we're going to do that now hurry up". Merida said as she pushed Jane out the door.

Mavis just stood and stared before turning into a bat and flying down stairs. When she got there the guardian were all looking up at the stairs were Hiccup and Merida were standing. She couldn't see Jane but Mavis guessed she would be blushing like a tomato.

Mavis landed next to Rapunzel and Jack who gasped when they saw her appear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Sorry". She whispered before returning her attention to the stairs.

"Presenting the birthday girl and destroyer of Mor'du". Merida began.

"The first guardian child and daughter of the gods of spring and winter we give you...". Hiccup continued as he gestured toward Merida.

"Jane Solaria Frost". Merida concluded. A second later Jane appeared at the top of the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs Jane couldn't help but smile as the sound of applause filled the room. When she reached the bottom she went over to her parents who almost cursed her to a pulp with their hugs.

"You look amazing snowflake happy birthday". Jack said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Thanks dad" Jane giggled. She smiled even more when the music stared.

"I think the father gets to have the first dance ". Rapunzel said as she gently pushed Jane towards her father.

Jane and Jack walked into the centre of the room and began to dance to the slow yet energetic music. Hiccup and Merida soon joined them followed by Bunny and Rapunzel. Finally Tooth and North joined in leaving Sandy and Mavis Sandy held out his golden hand for Mavis to take. Mavis smiled and accepted.

When the dance was over the guardian and the girls sat down at the table which was decorated with three baskets filled with some of Bunny's best eggs. The smell of Rapunzel roast chicken made Mavis's mouth water. To everyone's surprise the meal went by without a single speech. Which could have been because Merida was the only one who was good at that kind of thing and she had felt that she had embarrassed Jane enough for one night so she stayed quite.

By the time Mavis was changed North, Tooth and Bunny were struggling to stay awake but tried to so they could say goodbye to her. North yawned and passed Mavis as snow globe to take her home.

"I just wanted to say thanks for having me and thanks for letting me keep the dress Jane". Mavis said as she hugged Jane with her free arm.

"That's ok so I'll see you tomorrow?". Jane asked looking towards her father.

"I mean we still have work to do in Burguess don't we dad?". Jane looked at her father who just nodded.

"That's fine I actually have a present for you I'll give it to you then". Mavis whispered.

Jane just smiled and nodded as Mavis shock the globe and whispered to it. Suddenly a glittering portal appeared showing the lake were she had met Jane and Jack. Without another word Mavis closed her eyes and jumped into the portal.

When she opened her eyes again Mavis found herself back at the frozen lake she called home. The warmth of the Pole was replaced with the spine tingling cold of the night. For some time Mavis just stood still and looked around as if she was waiting for something... or someone.

"Well I thought you would never come back". A voice said behind.

Mavis turned around and faced the owner. A cloaked figure stood in front of her. The figure was dressed in a crimson dress with gold stars and had a few strands of black hair had escaped the from the impressments of the cloaks hood.

"I promised I wouldn't let you down remember mother?". Mavis whispered as she hid the dress behind her back.

"So does she trust you?". The woman asked as she crossed her arms and looked Mavis in the eye.

"Yes she's going to meet me tomorrow when she comes back with her dad". Mavis answered.

"Very good now we can begin to...". The woman stopped and glared at Mavis.

"What's that?". She asked

"Nothing". Mavis whispered.

"Give it to me now". She ordered. Mavis handed her the dress Jane had given her. The figure held it at arm's length and looked at Mavis disgusted.

"What do you think you're doing with this?". She screamed.

"It was a gift that's all it doesn't mean anything". Mavis explained.

"You're not making friends are you because we both know that would be very bad".

"Yes mother I know but maybe your wrong about them I mean they seemed really nice and Jane...". She was interrupted by a sharp pain in her shoulder. The woman was holding her buy the shoulder and digging her sharp nails in to her. Mavis tried to hold in the screams of pain.

"Is the only child of the two brats who destroyed the only being in the world whose power kept our kind alive?. Do I need to remind you how many of us have turned to dust in the last seventeen years because of your friend's family? Now we can have our revenge and at the same time I can gain the power which will keep what is left of us alive". The woman growled into her ear before relishing Mavis from her grip.

As Mavis rubbed her she looked at her mother who smiled and with a flick of her wrist set the dress on fire. Mavis cried out was to late within in seconds the dress was nothing but a pile of ahs. Her mother held her chin up so she could face her.

"I'm only doing this for your own good my dear you know want they have done so they must pay". She whispered. This was the first time Mavis had not been afraid to look her in eye since she arrived.

"I know I'm sorry". Mavis replied.

Her mother sighed and removed her hood reviling a creamy pale face with no flaw at all which was framed with a mob of curly black hair which didn't have a single grey.

"I love you very much my dear". She said.

"I love you more". Mavis replied she hugged her mother.

"I love you most".


End file.
